I have hacked RTH's account
I understand there is a hacking trend going on, but I am here to discuss a few things with all of you. In case you imbeciles haven't figured it out, I am what many of you call "Tech" or what one of my overrated counterpart would call "Doctor Dickface Einstein". I am here to ask a few things and maybe even a spoil or two... Before you ask, no, I am not here on Earth so you filthy ''humans cannot stop me. If anyone is going to stop me, it would be Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, maybe even Rage himself. I want you to know that you humans will never be able to stop me. We exist in a different universe, a different time, a different place, in a different galaxy, in a different solar system. First of all, I can come to Earth. No one knows this, but you humans are going to need to watch what you say... '''Stop it with all the nicknames' You are all imbeciles. I have a name, and everyone must know this. I am named "Technisis", yet everyone wants to call me something else. I have dealt with Tesla not too long ago, hopefully he will learn from his mistake. Rage is next on the list, and everyone who doesn't call me by my actual name, "Technisis". Stop insulting me I am completely misunderstood, but, you humans being the foolish beings you are, never understand that. I only do what I do to Rage because he provokes me. He never listened to me when he was my "adoptive son" and when you don't listen to your "parent" then you must need punishment. You humans forget this and never shut up. I am Technisis, I can come and stop by whenever I want, so you best watch what you say. A few choice words... Like I said before, I can come to Earth using a new invention. It is a Subatomic Partical Bender. You vacuous humans wouldn't understand, so I will tell you in the simplest way. Big machine take me to Earth. If you do not follow those rules above I will not invade your home planet. Another thing, Rage is not a hero. He is quite the opposite. Do you have any idea what he has done? He has nearly killed an orange Hedgehog in anger, he almost killed Sonic on the Lost Hex, he worked with Robotnik many times, he has burned animals to death; the list never ends. He is not what he seems and should not be taken for granted. If anybody, and I mean ANYONE of you foolish humans decide to take action, I will invade Earth, and your planet will be no more. Rage, you took it upon yourself. You are making me threaten these humans, and I will take actions upon myself if you interfere or try to stop me. There's nothing you or your little friends can do, and before you ask, Rage, I will not stop until I get those emeralds. If you hand them over, I will not attack Earth. And I am still watching you, Im still here in his account. Nearly every day. If you have any questions, please edit below. Category:Random Category:Hacker Category:Not a character Category:In-character rants